Love Trouble
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: 3 tahun telah berlalu sejak X.A.N.A terhapus selamanya. Kehidupan Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich dan William juga berubah. Mereka pun terperangkap dalam masalah hati berjudul 'cinta'. CHAPTER 5 UPDATE [FINAL]
1. One: Yumi x Ulrich: Aku dan William

**Love Trouble, Code Lyoko Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko Moon Scoop punya...**

**Summary: 3 tahun telah berlalu sejak X.A.N.A terhapus selamanya. Kehidupan Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich dan William juga berubah. Mereka pun terperangkap dalam masalah hati berjudul 'cinta'.**

**Warning: Chara OOC banget!**

**KALAU GAK SUKA, KLIK BACK PADA BROWSER KAMU!**

**Chara: Yumi x William (Other: Jeremy x Aelita)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yumi memandang langit malam yang sejuk, sunyi, dan penuh misteri. Rambut hitamnya berkibar kibar terkena angin malam. Matanya yang sipit tengah menerawang, mencari orang yang sedang ditunggunya dari tadi.

"Hai Yumi. Lama menunggu?" Tanya William muncul didepannya.

"Ah, tidak..." Kata Yumi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, yuk masuk!" Ajak William, menarik tangan kecil Yumi.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya William sesampainya di meja café tempat mereka nge-date.

"Haha, tentu saja crossiant. Jangan lupa, salad dengan mayonnaise yang banyak," Kata Yumi dengan tawa kecil yang hangat.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini!"

Yumi menunggu di meja. Beberapa saat kemudian, William kembali, dengan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan. Dengan pelan Yumi memakan crossiant makanan kesukaannya. Kemudian salad, makanan kesukaannya yang kedua.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, mulutku belepotan mayonnaise," Kata Yumi.

"Hahaha, iya tuh. Cepat sana!" Dorong William pelan.

* * *

Di toilet, Yumi segera membasuh mulutnya, kemudian saat akan kembali ia mendapat SMS dari nomor tidak dikenal. Penasaran, Yumi membuka SMS tersebut.

**From : 0887495556**

**Subyek : Please!**

**Yumi, aku lihat kamu di depan toilet wanita. Maka, aku tunggu kamu di depan counter barat! Temui aku, aku mau bicara!**

**Dan, cepat ya!**

Yumi berjalan ke counter barat. Dengan penasaran besar dan tanda tanya.

"Hei!" Sapa seseorang.

"Ulrich? Sudah lama, ya?" Sapa Yumi masam. Ulrich merengut.

"Ah... Yumi... ini... salah paham! Waktu itu Sissy ya-" Omongan Ulrich terpotong.

"Apanya! Kamu yang menarik tangan Sissy duluan, lalu kam-"

"Makanya kujelaskan! Waktu itu ak-"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!" Bentak Yumi kasar. Ulrich terkejut. Yumi tidak pernah berbicara sekasar dan semarah ini padanya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, sedang apa kamu disini?" Selidik Ulrich menahan tangan Yumi yang hendak pergi.

"Nge-date!" Jawab Yumi kasar.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Ulrich dengan tatapan sedih.

"WILLIAM!" Jawab Yumi ketus tanpa menoleh pada Ulrich. Lalu, Yumi meninggalkan Ulrich, kembali menuju counter timur tempat ia dan William nge-date.

Ulrich Semakin sedih mendengarnya. Kalau dulu William sangat dibenci oleh Yumi, kenapa sekarang Yumi justru meninggalkannya dan beralih hati ke William? Sia sia aja penantiannya selama ini. Ia, selalu menolak ajakan pacaran dari orang lain, menolak _goukon_, ia bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita... tapi sepertinya semua itu sia sia...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"_Yum... ahh... selalu..." Ulrich kesal sekali. Ia tengah melihat Yumi dan William membeli kopi bersama di mesin penjual kopi. Sudut mata Ulrich melihat Sissy._

"_Sissy!"_

"_Ah, ada apa Ulrich sayang?" Jawab Sissy dengan genit._

_Sementara itu..._

"_Ah, aku harus bertemu Ulrich. Kami ada janji untuk membuat PR bersama," Kata Yumi._

"_Ah, ya sudahlah, semoga nilaimu bagus," Kata William sembari meninggalkan Yumi._

_Begitu Yumi menoleh ke arah Ulrich, Ulrich langsung menarik tangan Sissy dan menciumnya. Sissy terkejut, begitu juga Yumi. Yumi terperangah. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu._

"_Sekarang, kau tahu siapa yang dipilih Ulrich, kan?" Kata Sissy sombong._

_Yumi menitikkan air matanya. Kemudian, ia berlari menjauh dari Ulrich._

_"Ayo Ulrich! Kita pergi ke kantin!" Ajak Sissy._

_Ulrich seperti masuk ke dalam jurang yang dalam. Ia menyesal sekali telah mencium Sissy._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hai Ulrich! Sedang apa disini?" Terdengar suara Odd di belakang Ulrich.

"Oh Odd! Sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu... kini kau berubah sekali!" Seru Ulrich takjub.

"Haha, tentu saja! Aku akan nge-date dengan seorang cewe," Kata Odd dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Ha? Siapa?" Tanya Ulrich heran. Jarang Odd dapat pacar!

"Heidi Klinger. Kami pacaran selama 3 tahun!" Kata Odd bangga.

"Ow, selamat berjuang! Oh ya, aku ada janji dengan seseorang, aku pergi dulu," Kata Ulrich, sedetik kemudian Ulrich berlari menjauh.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Odd heran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Heidi datang. Odd mengajak Heidi makan di counter timur. Saat ia memesan makanan, ia melihat Yumi dan William tengah suap suapan salat full mayonnaise.

"Hah, begitu... jadi Ulrich cemburu... kasihan..." Pikir Odd.

**To be continued**

**Haaaah... gimana menurut kalian cerita gaje ini? Silahkan kritik, saran, ataupun flame!**

**Jangan lupa, masukkan komentarmu di kotak review! :3**


	2. One: Yumi x Ulrich: Galau

**Love Trouble, Code Lyoko Fanfic **

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko Moonscoop always ew..**

**Summary: 3 tahun telah berlalu sejak X.A.N.A terhapus selamanya. Kehidupan Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich dan William juga berubah. Mereka pun terperangkap dalam masalah hati berjudul 'cinta'.**

**Warning: Chara super duper OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tangan kecil Yumi membuka buka halaman buku hitam yang dibawanya. Ehm, bukan, bukan sebuah buku... melainkan sebuah album. Yumi memandangi album foto itu. Dia membuka buka setiap lembarnya, membawanya kembali ke dalam masa lalunya.

"Ulrich..." Katanya pelan ketika melihat foto Ulrich di albumnya. Fotonya dengan Ulrich ketika sedang bercanda bersama di hutan belakang sekolah.

Yumi mengakuinya. Ia masih sayang pada Ulrich. Ia mencintainya. Ia masih sering menangis, ketika teringat akan masalalunya dengan Ulrich. Namun, 'pengkhianatan' Ulrich padanya meninggalkan bekas luka yang mendalam di hatinya.

'_Ulrich... apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Bersama Sissy-kah? Atau melamun tentang diriku?'_ Pikir Yumi galau.

'TRRRT...' Handphone-nya berbunyi.

"Halo Yumi! Ini aku, Ulrich!" Sapa sebuah suara diseberang.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?!" Balas Yumi dingin.

'_Tidak... seharusnya aku tidak kasar...'_ Itulah kata hati Yumi. Namun, otaknya menyuruhnya menjawab dengan ketus.

"Yumi, aku mau membicarakan soal yang kemarin..." Kata Ulrich.

"Maaf! Aku tidak butuh apa yang akan kamu ucapkan," Kata Yumi dingin.

'_Cukup Ulrich... jangan membuatku mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu...'_

"TUNGGU! Jangan matikan teleponnya," Pinta Ulrich. Yumi menahan tangannya menekan tombol _off_.

"Waktu... waktu itu... aku cemburu," Kata Ulrich dengan susah payah diseberangnya.

Jantung Yumi berdegup kencang. Apakah ini alas an Ulrich untuk mencium Sissy.

"I... I Love You... Yumi..." Kata Ulrich lagi. Dengan susah payah tentunya.

Yumi tidak bereaksi mendengar perkataan Ulrich barusan. Apakah ini artinya, Ulrich masih mencintainya? Yumi tidak bereaksi. Pikirannya kacau balau.

"Yumi? Kau masih ada disana?" Terdengar suara parau Ulrich.

"I Love You too... Ulrich..." Jawab Yumi dengan wajah semerah tomat rebus.

"Yes! Tapi, bagaimana dengan William?" Tanya Ulrich.

"Mungkin, aku akan mutusin dia besok," Kata Yumi pada Ulrich.

"Oh itu bagus!" Kata Ulrich dengan nada berbinar binar.

Yumi tersenyum. Hidupnya terlihat lebih cerah sekarang.

* * *

"William, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Kata Yumi di taman.

"Ada apa?" Tanya William menampilkan senyum cerahnya. _'Ukh! Kenapa pakai tersenyum juga sih! Susah kan buat bilang maaf, aku ingin putus denganmu!'_ Batin Yumi.

"William! Aku mau bilang.. aku... aku mau putus denganmu!" Kata Yumi dengan susah payah.

"Ken.. kenapa Yumi?" Tanya Wiliam dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan sedikit sedih.

"Aku... bertemu... dengannya... cintaku..." Kata Yumi dengan tatapan sayu.

"Yumi... tapi... aku... aku... aku kan juga mencintaimu..." Kata William seakan tak mau mengalah pada 'dia' yang dimaksud Yumi.

"Aku... bertemu Ulrich... cintaku..." Balas Yumi sembari menunduk.

William terdiam. Ia tahu, selama ini Yumi tidak benar benar mencintainya. Yumi hanya menjadikannya pelarian atas persaan sakit hati Yumi.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Ulrich kan? Temui dia. Aku tidak apa apa," Kata William memasang senyumnya, meskipun tidak ikhlas.

"_Arrigatou, William..._" Kata Yumi, kemudian segera berlari. William tersenyum kecil. Takdir cinta memang tidak dapat dipaksa, semua tau. William pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Ya, dia sedang berusaha tegar sekarang.

* * *

"Ulrich!" Panggil Yumi saat menemui Ulrich di depan rumahnya, tepatnya apartemennya.

"Yumi! Aku sudah kangen sekali sama kamu..." Kata Ulrich merangkul tubuh Yumi dengan penuh cinta.

"_Ulrich, gomen... aishiteru..._"

"_Aishiteru... Yumi..._" Kata Ulrich juga. Ulrich mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yumi. Seketika, wajah Yumi memerah semerah udang rebus.

"Ul... Ulrich? Apa yang- ah!" Ulrich membungkam mulut Yumi dengan ciumannya. Wajah Yumi memanas. Rasanya, darahnya mengalir ke pipinya.

Akhirnya, mereka menyudahi ciuman singkat itu. Wajah mereka sekarang benar benar memerah. Bahkan mungkin lebih merah dari buah tomat sekalipun.

"Ah... Yumi... kitakan sudah lama nggak ke cafe, bagaimana kalau kita... ummm... jalan jalan?" Tawar Ulrich.

"_Whatever do you want_," Kata Yumi pasrah. Baginya, asalkan bisa bersama Ulrich, tempat apapun tidak masalah.

"_Okey, let's go!_" Ulrich segera mengajak Yumi. Ulrich segera menyetop taxi lalu pergi ke arah Cafetaria.

"Aku pesan salad dan crossiant... masing masing dua porsi!" Kata Ulrich sesampainya di kafe.

Pelayan tersebut segera mencatatnya. Kemudian, pelayan itu mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Yumi... kamu tahukan... kalau aku menyayangimu..." Kata Ulrich membuka percakapan dengan Yumi.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin kamu menyayangiku," Kata Yumi memasang senyum lembutnya yang ukh... dapat membuat para cowok meleleh.

Ulrich menggenggam tangan Yumi. Wajah Yumi memerah malu.

"Ulrich..."

"Maaf, pesanan anda sudah datang. Ada yang ingin ditambahkan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Ah... _Hawaiian Parfait_ 2," Kata Ulrich.

"Baiklah." Kata pelayan itu.

Setelah mereka nge-date di cafe tersebut, mereka beranjak ke taman tengah kota.

Dan mereka melakukannya lagi! XD

FIN YUMI STORY

**Huff... lagi lagi cerita gak jelas... -_-**

**Ohya... aku akan membuka polling...**

**Odd x ...**

**Aelita x ...**

**William x ...**

**Dan, sebenarnya aku nggak berminat membuat UxY, tapi karena kebanyakan menyukai UxY, makanya aku buat UxY aja :)**

**Dan, mohon review-nya, minna-san! *puppy eyes no jutsu* (Flame, kritik, dan saran juga dibuka)**


	3. Two: Jeremy x Aelita: Salah paham

**Love Trouble, Code Lyoko Fanfic **

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko Moonscoop always **

**Summary: 3 tahun telah berlalu sejak X.A.N.A terhapus selamanya. Kehidupan Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich dan William juga berubah. Mereka pun terperangkap dalam masalah hati berjudul 'cinta'.**

**Warning: Chara super duper OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah dikocok, maka pairing berikutnya adalah...**

**Pairing: Jeremy x Aelita**

* * *

Jeremy memandang langit biru kelabu dilangit malam yang dingin. Ia memandang bintang bintang yang bertaburan dilangit, menghiasi langit malam. Angin malam pun berembus, menerpa wajah Jeremy.

"Jeremy, kamu tidak tidur?" Tanya Odd, teman sekamarnya di Asrama SMA tempat Odd dan Jeremy, bersekolah.

"Tidak. Aku mau menikmati langit malam dulu. Terasa... indah," Jawab Jeremy. Odd mengernyit.

"Apakah kau teringat kejadian itu lagi?" Tanya Odd hati hati.

"Haha. Aku memang tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun darimu," Tawa Jeremy.

"Ayolah, Jeremy. Masih banyak gadis lain. Kamu cukup memilih satu diantara mereka," Saran Odd sembari menunjuk buku murid.

"Tidak bisa, Odd. Kamu tahu kan, hanya Aelita yang ada dihatiku. Kedudukan Aelita tidak dapat digantikan!" Tegas Jeremy.

"Terserahlah. Aku akan tidur saja," Jawab Odd menyerah. Ia lalu kembali tidur dikasurnya yang hangat. Mau tak mau, karena sudah jam 12 malam, Jeremy pun ikut tidur.

"Aelita... selamat malam," Bisik Jeremy, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Pagi, Jeremy," Sapa Odd.

"Pagi, Odd," Balas Jeremy dengan tak semangat. Terlihat kantung matanya menghitam, meandakan ia kurang tidur.

Setelah sarapan, ia melihat Aelita tengah lewat bersama seorang pria. Jeremy bertemu pandang dengan Aelita. Aelita segera mengeluarkan tatapan dinginnya, lalu berjalan pergi bersama pria itu.

"Jeremy, kamu baik baik saja kan?" Tanya Odd yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Ya, mungkin," Jawab Jeremy sekenanya. Odd mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kamu lihat sendiri, kan, Jeremy, Aelita sudah menggandeng pria lain. Mungkin, memang sudah saatnya kamu Move On. Ayolah, buka kunci hatimu, Jeremy," Hibur Odd.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar. Aku harus move on," Jawab Jeremy lesu.

"Lalu, siapa incaranmu?" Tanya Odd semangat.

"Emmm... siapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Kamu mau membantuku, Odd?" Tanya Jeremy.

"Yah, baiklah," Jawab Odd malas, padahal hatinya senang.

"Oke, nanti, saat istirahat pertama, bantu aku survey!" Jawab Jeremy, lalu beranjak pergi ke kelas.

"Yaampun, seandainya tidak ada kejadian itu, mungkin Jeremy masih bersama Aelita," Dengus Odd, mengenang masa lalu.

**Flashback: On**

"_Hey, Jeremy, aku akan melakukan goukon kayak di Jepang nih. Kamu mau gak?" Tanya Odd._

_Jeremy berpikir. 'Yumi dan Ulrich, besok kencan. Alita ke perpustakaan. Yah, mungkin lebih baik aku ikut saja dh, untuk mengusir bosan,' Pikir Jeremy. Ia pun menyetujui ajakan Odd._

_Besoknya, Jeremy dan Odd pergi goukon bersama William. Dari pihak cewek, datang Sissy, Heidi, dan Jeannete . "Bagus! Ayo mulai goukon!" Seru Odd riang. Mereka pun berkumpul di sebuah tempat untuk karaoke._

_Sementara itu, Yumi dan Ulrich yang sudah selesai kencan, pulang bersama Aelita yang selesai membaca di perpustakaan. Mereka pun melewati tempat karaoke, tempat Jeremy dan Odd melakukan goukon._

"_Hei, bukankah itu Jeremy?" Tanya Yumi._

"_Benar. Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" Tanya Ulrich._

_Mereka terbelalak ketika melihat Jeremy ciuman dengan Jeannete. Aelita, sebagai pacar Jeremy, langsung menjatuhkan bukunya lalu berlari kencang sampai rumah. Setelah kejadian itu, Ulrich dan Yumi merasa kecewa pada Jeremy, lalu mengajak Aelita ke SMA yang berbeda dengan Jeremy. Namun, karena Aelita tidak bisa berpisah dengan Jeremy, maka Aelita memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Jeremy._

**Flashback: Off**

* * *

Setelah pelajaran Mrs. Juliette, Odd mengajak Jeremy berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari gadis.

"Lihat, itu Anita dan Rosalia. Kau mau?" Tawar Odd.

"Tidak," Jawab Jeremy cepat.

"Kalau itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau mau yang type bagaimana, sih?" Tanya Odd.

"Berambut pink, berbaju pink, matanya hitam, rambutnya seperti gula kapas..."

"Itu... itu sih Aelita!" Balas Odd gemas pada sahabatnya ini.

"Odd, aku ragu..." Kata Jeremy akhirnya.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Tanya Odd sembari mengunyah bubble gum rasa anggur-nya.

"Rasanya... aku tidak bisa melepaskan Aelita..." Kata Jeremy sendu.

"Aku tahu. Kenapa tidak kau jelaskan kejadian sebenarnya?" Saran Odd.

"Dia tidak mungkin mau mendengarkanku, Odd. Dia sudah begitu membenciku. Aku... tidak bisa apa apa..." Jawab Jerem lirih.

"Makanya, kau harus berusaha!" Tegas Odd.

"Ya-yah..." Kata Jeremy. Ia pun terdiam, meninggalkan Odd. Odd menghela napas. "Kenapa ia tidak berusaha menjelaskan ke Aelita sih?" Tanya Odd.

**Flashback: On**

"_Jeremy, ada yang mau kukatakan ke kamu!" Kata Jeannete pelan. Jeremy mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jeannete._

"_Kemarin, aku menemukan amplop yang sudah dilem. Amplop itu bertuliskan nama Ulrich. Kamu saja ya yang menyampaikannya?" Kata Jeannete._

_Tepat saat Jeannete menjelaskan, Aelita, Yumi, dan Ulrich lewat dan menyangka mereka ciuman. Padahal, Jeannete dan Jeremy hanya mengobrol saja, nggak lebih._

**Flashback: Off**

* * *

"Jeremy, tunggu!" Panggil Odd esoknya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Odd?" Tanya Jeremy.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan lewat surat? Kalau Aelita tidak percaya, aku akan membantu menjelaskannya!" Tawar Odd.

"Bagus juga saranmu! Bantu aku merangkai kata kata ya?" Pinta Jeremy.

"Siiiip..." Jawab Odd mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jeremy, bisa minta waktu sebentar?" Tanya Jeannete.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jeremy.

"Bisa minta tolong sampaikan surat OSIS ini ke Fransisca? Dia teman sebangkumu, kan?" Tanya Jeannete.

Sementara itu. Aelita tengah merenung sendirian.

'_Apa aku sebaiknya minta maaf pada Jeremy, ya? Mungkin betul kata Randy, kalau mungkin saja Jeremy dan Jeannete nggak pacaran'_Batin Aelita. Aelita pun bertekad untuk minta maaf.

Aelita mencari Jeremy. Saat ia ke koridor, ia melihat Odd, Jeremy, dan Jeannete tengah mengobrol dengan seru.

'_TUH KAN! MEREKA MEMANG PACARAN!' _Desis Aelita kesal. Ia pun bertekad tidak akan bertemu dengan Jeremy lagi.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Akhirnya jadi juga J x A... huff... yahaaa! #Gajelas mode: on**

**Bagaimana dengan serial kedua, Jeremy dan Aelita? Bagus? Atau jelek?**

**Mind to review? Yang mau kritik, flame, dan saran juga boleh! Aku menunggu!**


	4. Two: Jeremy x Aelita: Akhir yang bahagia

**Love Trouble, Code Lyoko Fanfic **

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko Moonscoop always**

**Summary: 3 tahun telah berlalu sejak X.A.N.A terhapus selamanya. Kehidupan Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich dan William juga berubah. Mereka pun terperangkap dalam masalah hati berjudul 'cinta'.**

**Warning: Chara super duper OOC****, gajelas, mungkin juga miss-typo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeremy menguap lebar lebar. Ia memandang secarik kertas, membacanya, tersenyum, lalu mulai menulis lagi.

"Hai, Enstein!" sapa Odd tiba tiba.

"Hyaaa! Dasar mengagetkan! Apaan sih?" tanya Jeremy kesal.

"Haha, ga pa-pa kok. Gimana, uda jadi belom suratnya?" tanya Odd cengengesan.

"Sudah, tinggal dikasihin aja," jawab Jeremy.

"Aku baca ya?" tanya Odd.

"Silahkan,"

"Thanx bro!"

Aelita termenung di taman yang ada di asrama mereka. Ia memandang kosong ke depan, sembari melamunkan kejadian hari ini, kejadian yang membuat hatinya sakit, dan membuatnya merasa hampa, kosong, dan tanpa cahaya.

"Hai, Aelita. Ngapain kamu?" tanya Randy tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak Aelita.

"Oh, hai Randy. Aku hanya merenung saja, kok," jawab Aelita menampilkan senyum tidak tulusnya.

"Aku nggak yakin, deh. Soal Jeremy lagi, nih?" tanya Randy tersenyum.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Jeremy mungkin memang berpacaran dengan Jeannete. Tadi, aku melihat Jeremy tengah bercakap cakap seru dengan Jeannete," jawab Aelita sendu.

"Aelita, selama ada kata 'mungkin' itu berarti ada kemungkinan lain! Siapa tahu, Jeannete hanya teman Jeremy, kan? Bisa saja seperti itu. Ayo dong, semangat, Aelita!" hibur Randy. Mau tak mau, Aelita tersenyum.

"_Yeah_, mungkin, tapi kalau iya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," jawab Aelita tersenyum kecut.

"Kamu tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba, Aelita!" jawab Randy.

"Yaaa... mungkin aku harus mencobanya," jawab Aelita dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Selamat berusaha, ya!" hibur Randy. "Eh, aku ada rapat OSIS, nih! Bye, Aelita!" teriak Randy, lalu berlari kencang ke ruang OSIS.

Aelita memandang punggung Randy yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Aelita pun termenung. Dulu, yang selalu menemaninya, menghiburnya, menyemangatinya, hanyalah Jeremy. Sampai Aelita suka dengan Jeremy, dan Jeremy sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan mereka berciuman, meskipun mereka belum menyatakan perasaan ataupun resmi berpacaran.

Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Tempat ia bersandar adalah Randy. Tempat ia menumpahkan air matanya adalah Randy. Tempat ia mencurahkan perasaannya adalah Randy. Randy juga yang selalu menemaninya. Randy yang menyemangatinya saat ia patah semangat. Randy yang menghiburnya saat ia bersedih. Ya, Randy-lah yang selama ini menjadi pengganti Jeremy.

Mungkinkah, itu berarti Randy yang akan menggantikan Jeremy? Mungkinkah Randy-lah yang akan mengisi hatinya yang kosong? Aelita tersenyum. Yang pasti, pemuda berambut coklat tua yang telah mengisi kekosongan hati Aelita itu telah menarik hati Aelita.

* * *

Jeremy memandang suratnya kembali. Ia mengeceknya dengan cermat dan teliti.

"Ayo, cepat berikan ke Aelita!" kata Odd menyemangati Jeremy.

"Ya, aku akan memberi-"

**TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG**

"-kannya,"

"Wah, sudah bel sarapan tuh. Kamu kasih di jam istirahat pertama aja ya!" kata Odd tertawa geli.

"Yah, sudahlah," Jeremy memasukkan suratnya ke dalam tas, lalu dengan cepat ia keluar kamar dan menuju kantin.

Setelah pelajaran usai, Jeremy kembali membaca suratnya. Setelah puas, ia memasukkan suratnya ke amplop pink, lalu membawanya sembari mencari Aelita.

Di kantin, ia segera mengambil nampan bagiannya dan duduk ke dekat Odd. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari cari Aelita, sang gadis pink.

Dan ia melihatnya, menggandeng tangan pria lain, tertawa dengan gembira, dan Aelita menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak pria itu..

Melihatnya, membuat Jeremy merasa ditusuk tusuk.

Dan ia sakit hati dibuatnya.

"Jeremy, tetap semangat!" kata Odd prihatin.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu jawaban surat ini dari apa yang telah kulihat tadi," jawab Jeremy sembari memasang senyum kecutnya.

"Kamu tidak akan tahu, sebelum kamu mencobanya," jawab Odd.

"Tidak, Odd. Aku sudah tahu," jawab Jeremy.

"Terserahlah, aku hanya akan mengikutimu saja," jawab Odd pasrah.

Jeremy menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, mengelap mulutnya, mengembalikan nampan, cuci tangan, lalu bersiap untuk kelas sejarah Miss Angela.

Dan, diluar, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat hatinya tersayat sayat: Aelita berpelukan dengan cowok lain.

Jeremy meremas suratnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemandangan menyedihkan itu.

* * *

"Eeehhh... maaf... maaf Rand," kata Aelita sembari memungut plastik yang membuatnya terpeleset dan ditangkap oleh Randy.

"Iya, kamu lebih hati hati, dong!" kata Randy meledek Aelita yang terpeleset gara gara sampah plastik.

"Iiiihhh... kamu itu, ya!" seru Aelita sembari memukul pelan Randy.

"Yasud, aku ke ruang OSIS dulu ya. Aku tinggal, ya!" kata Randy sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Iiiihh... aku kan bukan anak kecil! Kamu tinggal juga nggak apa apa tau!" kata Aelita cemberut.

"Haha, yasudah, bye!"

"Bye..."

Aelita mengembuskan napas. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat sampah, ingin membuang sampah plastik yang tadi membuatnya terpeleset.

Saat akan membuang sampahnya, Aelita memandang sebuah benda berwarna pink yang teremas remas di tempat sampah. Karena penasaran, Aelita segera membuang plastiknya dan memungut benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah amplop pink.

Mata Aelita tertuju pada namanya yang ditulis pada amplop tersebut. Ia segera membuka amplop itu, lalu membaca surat didalamnya.

_**From: Jeremy**_

_**Dear Aelita,**_

_**Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah padaku. Apapun itu, aku sangat menyesal karena membuatmu marah dan membenci aku. Namun, aku benar – benar tidak bisa berjauhan denganmu, tahu. Aku sangat kesepian, dan aku menginginkanmu kembali berada di dekatku selalu, seperti dulu. **_

_**Aku tahu, kamu sudah bersama dengan Randy, anak cowok berambut coklat tua yang menjadi penggantiku. Aku tidak ingin mengusikmu, namun, terimalah satu kalimat dariku: Aku minta maaf. Aku benar benar kesepian tanpamu, dan hari hariku sama sekali tidak berwarna tanpamu.**_

_**Aelita, kalau kamu masih mau menerimaku, setidaknya sisihkan sebagian hatiku untukmu. Atau, kembalilah menjadi milikku, Aelita... meskipun aku tahu kau tidak akan menerimaku karena sudah ada orang lain dihatimu.**_

_**Yah, aku bukan cowok yang pandai memikat hati wanita dengan kata kata. Kalau berkenan, balaslah surat ini. Kalau kau tidak mau membalas surat ini, kamu dapat membuang atau membakarnya saja :')**_

_**Jeremy, teman lamamu**_

Aelita tersenyum. Ternyata, Jeremy masih menyukainya! Harapan Aelita untuk dekat dengan Jeremy, bukan lagi sebuah mimpi. Ternyata, memang Jeremy-lah yang menjadi takdirnya, bukan Randy.

'_Tenang saja Jeremy, aku akan membalas perasaanmu, kok! Karena, aku menyukaimu juga!'_

Aelita berlali secepat kilat menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia tidak menghiraukan orang orang yang protes kepadanya karena Aelita menubruk mereka. Ia terus berlali, mencari sosok Jeremy. Dan ia menemukannya – sedang memojok di ujung koridor.

"JEREMYYYYYYYYY!"

Aelita memeluk Jeremy erat. Jeremy tersentak. "A-A-A-A-Aelita?"

"Jeremy... soal suratmu! Aku juga suka kamu, kok!"

"Eh? Bukannya kamu pacaran dengan Randy?"

"Eh, bukan, kokkk! Randy hanya teman curhatku, kok. Sebenarnya, aku juga suka kamu, tapi aku selalu cemburu melihatmu dengan Jeannete, apalagi melihat kamu ciuman dengannya!"

"Eh? Jeannete hanya temanku, kok! Nggak lebih! Dan aku juga nggak pernah ciuman dengannya!" jawab Jeremy gemas. Ia lalu memeluk gadis berambut gula kapas tersebut erat erat, lalu menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman mereka terasa lebih berarti. Setelah itu, Jeremy menggandeng Aelita mesra menuju kelas.

"Hihihi... akhirnya mereka bersatu juga!" bisik seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung.

"Yeah. mesra banget, ya, Jean."

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, kan, Rand?"

"Kau mau? Akan kulakukan!" jawab Randy tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu dari tempat persembunyian mereka, lalu menggandengnya dengan mesra.

**FIN AELITA X JEREMY STORY**

**Akhirnya, sempet juga update setelah hiatus **** selama 4 bulan... fyuuuh... -,-**

**Ternyata, story di fandom CL juga sudah banyak... dan menarik menarik... ^0^**

**Lalu, bagaimana update-nya? Baguskah? Baguskah? **

**Ya, silahkan tumpahkan komentar, kritik, review, saran, flame ke kotak dibawah ini!**


	5. Love Firework

**Love Trouble, Code Lyoko Fanfic **

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko ****Moonscoop **

**Summary: 3 tahun telah berlalu sejak X.A.N.A terhapus selamanya. Kehidupan Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich dan William juga berubah. Mereka pun terperangkap dalam masalah hati berjudul 'cinta'.**

**Warning: Chara super duper OOC****, gajelas, mungkin juga miss-typo**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Pairing in this chapter: JerLita, OdHei, WilSissy, UlYumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siiip... akhirnya update juga! Berdasarkan vote dari Lala D'Masivers maka diputuskan si William sama Sissy aja! Wkwkwkwk... ngenes banget lo William... XD **

**Yak! Chapter ending! Happy reading, minna-san! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kamu mau datang nggak, ke pesta kembang api malam nanti?" terdengar suara bisik bisik dari segerombolan gadis muda yang sedang menggosip ria.

"Ya! Pasti dia datang! Kalau dia datang, pasti akan seru!" kata gadis lainnya.

"Kyaaa~~"

Ulrich dan Yumi yang sedang berkencan ria di sekolahnya tampaknya tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Maka mereka menguping tentang pesta kembang api yang akan diadakan malam ini. Setelah mendapatkan info lengkap, maka Yumi meng-SMS Aelita.

_From: Yumi Ishiyama_

_To: Aelita-nyan_

_Message: Km mw dtng gk di pesta kembang api di City Park mlm ini jam setengh delpn? Q akan dtng dgn Ulrich! Km dtng ya! Pasti akn rame bgt._

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aelita membalas SMS Yumi.

_From:Aelita-nyan_

_To: Yumi Ishiyama_

_Message: Haha, q jg akn dtng ko. Q dtng brng Jeremy, Odd brng Heidi, and William brng Sissy (barusan mrk cerita ke Odd). Ad Jeannete and Randy jg. Ketemuannya di gerbang City Park ya. Oya, g ush kgt aku sm Jeremy. Aku udah jdian sm Jeremy, kok XD. Ok, see you!_

Yumi tersedak membaca SMS Aelita. William? Sissy? Pacaran? Ga nyangka. Lalu, Jeannete dan Randy? Jeannete kan yang ciuman sama Jeremy, dan Randy temennya Aelita yang potensial menjadi pacarnya Aelita. Ga nyangka juga mereka bakal pacaran.

Ia tersenyum. Sepertinya ia banyak ketinggalan berita, ya... masa William dan Sissy pacaran aja ia gatau, padahal William dan Sissy kan satu sekolah dengannya.

"Ulrich, sudah mau bel lo. Ayo ke kelas," ajak Yumi menyingkapkan rasa penasarannya. Ulrich hanya mengangguk pada sagabat sekaligus pacarnya itu.

* * *

At the City Park...

Semua pasangan kita, JerLita, OdHei, WiSissy, dan UlYumi pergi jalan jalan sendiri dan memutuskan untuk bertemu di tempat peluncuran kembang api lima menit sebelum diluncurkan. Intip yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka, yuk!

**=UlYumi=**

"Hei, membeli gula kapas berwarna warni itu, yuk! Rasanya pastil manis manis!" ajak Ulrich pada Yumi yang masih sibuk dengan yukata dan geta miliknya. Ckckck... dasar cewek (sendirinya juga cewek)

Yumi yang masih sibuk membetulkan yukata dan geta-nya tersentak kaget. "E... iya..."

"Kamu mau yang mana?"

"Biru saja,"

Ulrich segera membelikan permen kapas secepat kilat pada Yumi. Matanya tampak berkilat kilat dan berguntur guntur, menandakan ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Yumi saja sampai merinding. Kayanya ia harus memakai bulu mata anti badai, untuk mengantisipasi badai di mata Ulrich, deh.

Ulrich lalu menyerahkan permen kapas itu kepada Yumi. Yumi menerimanya, lalu menggigitnya perlahan. Rasa manis permen kapas itu menyebar ke seluruh permukaan lidahnya. Uhh... suka! Suka! Rasa manis ini telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada permen kapas. Hei, sejak kapan ia suka manis? Biasanya ia hanya makan wasabi, teriyaki, dan makanan pedas serta asin lainnya. Tapi, rasa manis ini...

"Manis, kan?" tanya Ulrich tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku jatuh hati pada rasanya!"

"Ya, manis seperti kamu, Yumi!"

Seeer... wajah Yumi memerah. Belum sempat ia memulihkan blushingnya, tiba tiba saja Ulrich menciumnya. Akhh... Yumi tersentak. First Kisshunya...

Ulrich menjilati bibir Yumi lembut, sinyal meminta Yumi membuka lidahnya, lalu dengan cepat ia memasukkan lidahnya sendiri ke mulut Yumi. Ia memainkan lidah Yumi lembut, tapi semakin lama semakin panas dan mengganas. Setelah memainkan Yumi beberapa detik, Ulrich melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ma... nis..." kata Yumi terbata.

"Ya, manis," jawab Ulrich lalu menggandeng tangan Yumi.

**=WilSissy=**

"Hei, Willy! Lihat mainan itu! Lucu, kan?" kata Sissy sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka yang terpajang cantik di dalam lemari kaca.

"Yeah, lucu," jawab William malas. Ia memang malas kalau ia harus menemani cewek belanja! Ia paling malas dengan hal itu. Menurutnya, belanja itu hal yang norak, dan menurutnya belanja itu seperti kegiatan tante tante gak punya kerjaan saja. Ckckck...

"Kau ini, semangatan dikit, dong!" kata Sissy dengan malasnya.

"Kau juga malas, gitu..." jawab William enteng. Sissy mendengus. Tiba tiba saja, sudut matanya menangkap photo box di sudut ruangan. Criiiiing! Ia mendapat ide yang lumayan asik untuk ia coba saat ini.

Sissy menarik William cepat, tak memedulikan teriakan protes dari cowoknya itu. Lalu ia mengetikkan data di pintu photo box itu yang membuat William mengernyit.

_Model: Kiss Photo, Love Photo_

_With: Friend; Boyfriend_

_Photo Sheet: 5 sheet photo_

_Silahkan masuk!_

Hyaaa... foto ciumaaaan?! William tersedak. First kiss-nyaaaaa!

Pintu photo box sudah terbuka lebar. Dengan paksa, Sissy menarik William untuk memasuki photo box itu, membuat William sedikit terengah engah karena daritadi ia diseret tanpa berkeperimanusiaan sedikitpun. Ugh!

Karena mereka sudah didalam, mau tak mau William mencium gadis didepannya itu. Manisss...

"Gimana?" tanya Sissy setelah mereka keluar dari photo box naas itu. Tangannya menggenggam lima lembar foto yang isinya sama semua.

"Manis," jawab William simpel.

Kini giliran Sissy yang blushing.

**=OdHei=**

Scene berganti di sebuah restoran yang lumayan besar di dekat City Park itu. Odd dan Heidi tampak sedang memakan menu terbaik di restoran itu. Escargot ditemani dengan baguette yang dicelupkan di sayur khas Pranciss. Untuk minumnya, mereka memesan segelas blue wine yang lumayan mahal juga harganya.

Odd dan Heidi makan dalam diam, menghabiskan makanan mereka. Suasana menjadi sunyi, sampai akhirnya Odd membuka mulut, memecah kesunyian.

"Heidi,"

"Ya?"

"Kamu mau aku suapin?" tanya Odd tiba tiba, membuat Heidi tersedak. Darimana Odd bisa seromantis itu?

"Eh? Bo-boleh ju-juga," jawab Heidi dengan wajah memerah.

Odd tersenyum misterius. Ia menyuapkan sesendok escargot Heidi ke mulutnya, membuat Heidi mengernyit bingung. Lalu Odd segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heidi dan...

CUP!

Heidi tersentak. Odd memindahkan isi mulutnya pada Heidi dengan lembut, lalu melepaskannya saat seluruh isi mulutnya sudah berpindah ke mulut Heidi. Dengan wajah memerah, Heidi mengunyah escargot itu dan menelannya.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Odd jahil.

"Tidak!" jawab Heidi cepat masih dengan blushingnya, lalu memakan makanannya dengan cepat kilat sampai sampai ia tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Odd terkikik kecil.

**=JerLita=**

Jeremy dan Aelita berjalan jalan ke sekitar tempat itu, lalu mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah hantu yang kelihatan lumayan terlihat nyata. Iseng, Jeremy mengajak Aelita masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu.

"Tidak!" tolak Aelita cepat.

"Ayolah... bahkan lebih seram hermitage itu ketimbang rumah hantu ini," ujar Jeremy. Aelita mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir keras. Akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju juga.

Keadaan rumah hantu itu lumayan nyata juga. Properties yang dipakai benar benar sesuai dengan keadaan seharusnya dari rumah hantu. Kayaknya barang barang ini mereka ambil beneran dari rumah hantu, kali ya?

Balik ke Jeremy dan Aelita. Didalam, mereka disambut dengan tiga buah pintu yang bertuliskan _'buka satu dari tiga pintu! Dunia lain tengah menanti anda!'_. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki pintu di tengah setelah arisan (?)

Setelah masuk, mereka disambut dengan pemandangan ladang jagung yang rimbun, dengan kuburan kuburan aneh dengan tulisan dan bahasa Jepang.

"Harusnya Yumi disini," dengus Jeremy. Aelita mengiyakan.

Ditengah ladang jagung dan kuburan kuburan itu, mereka disambut Kuchisake-onna yang muncul dari atap.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Aelita nyaring lalu berbalik pergi. Namun karena Jeremy dibelakangnya, Aelita menabrak Jeremy keras sampai mereka terjatuh kebawah.

Bruk!

CUP!

Aelita dan Jeremy tersentak. Karena terjatuh tadi, tanpa sengaja mereka berciuman tepat di bibir. Jeremy pun meneruskan ciuman ketidaksengajaan mereka, dan Aelita tampaknya tidak menolak begitu. Jeremy menjilati bibir Aelita lembut, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Aelita.

Sesampainya diluar, Aelita tersenyum kecil.

"Rumah hantu tidak terlalu buruk," katanya. Jeremy menanggapi, "ya, karena kejadian tadi, kan."

Aelita blushing.

* * *

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Heidi, William dan Sissy sudah duduk duduk di padang rumput yang menurun landai tempat peluncuran kembang api itu. Benar benar tempat yang pas dan strategis.

Mereka menunggu sambil bercanda ria. Sampai akhirnya, satu kembang api berwarna warni diluncurkan ke langit malam yang berwarna hitam kelam itu.

"Uwahh... indah banget..." gumam Yumi dan Aelita.

Sampai pada kembang api terakhir, mereka dikejutkan dengan kembang api bergambar "Kiss your love". Lyoko Warriors semuanya bingung dengan maksud tulisan itu. Apa coba, maksudnya?

Saat semua yang disana serentak berciuman masal dengan perasaan berbunga bunga, akhirnya mereka sadar maksud tulisan itu dan ikut juga dalam berciuman! XD XD XD

**Yeiiii... akhirnya jadi juga chap ending ini! Sorak sorai bergembira... *myanyi dengan watadosnya***

**Yup, chapter ending! Chapter yang terakhir! Dan artinya, fic ini sudah selesai! *tabur kembang tujuh rupa* **

**Makasih sekali untuk semua yang sudah berkenan dan mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic ini, dan juga untuk Chochochino-senpai (maaf kalau penulisannya salah) yang juga sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic ini. Gak nyangka anda bakal review XD XD XD**

**Yak, mind to revieeewwwww...? *nyodorin kotak sumbangan***


End file.
